


The Best Part of Waking Up

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Short Stories of You and Me (Tumblr Prompts) [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things Angie was surprised about the most after moving in with Peggy was the Englishwoman’s ability to fall asleep anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmerySaks7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/gifts).



One of the things Angie was surprised about the most after moving in with Peggy was the Englishwoman’s ability to fall asleep anywhere. She often found her on the couch in the library or with her head rested on the dining room table. Angie figured it was probably a mixture of survival techniques learned during the war and the pure exhaustion that came from her job. So she wasn’t surprised when she went into the kitchen for a glass of water one night and saw Peggy asleep on the couch in the living room. 

Peggy was on her side with a file that seemed to have slipped off of her lap and was sandwiched between her leg and the seat of the couch. 

 _She must have been studying for a mission or whatever other activities those spies do,_ thought Angie as she placed her glass of water on the coffee table and leant down to gently pat Peggy on the arm. 

“English?” she said in a loud whisper. Peggy moaned and shifted further into the couch. Angie shook her head and tried to nudge Peggy a bit harder. “Pegs, you fell asleep on the couch again. Wake up!”

Peggy moaned again and said quietly, “Shush dear I’m trying to sleep.”

Angie let out a small laugh at that. “I can see that but I’m sure you’d be more comfortable upstairs.”

“Hmm or perhaps I’d be more comfortable with you,” whispered Peggy. Angie was sure she hadn’t heard her correctly but the next thing she knew she was being pulled onto the couch. She landed between the back of the couch and Peggy. 

She stared at the other woman in complete surprise. Peggy’s eyes were still closed and she wrapped her arms around Angie’s frame. “Hmm, much better,” moaned Peggy in the same soft whisper as before. 

Angie weighed her options. She could try to get up but considering the death grip Peggy had on her, she figured that was probably out. She did need to get a bit more comfortable so she adjusted her hips and legs as much as she could so she wasn’t at the same awkward angle she landed. 

“Well I guess this ain’t so bad,” she said mostly to herself. She figured by the sound of Peggy’s even breathing, she was still asleep. When she was done adjusting, she turned her head to look at her friend. Angie had to admit she liked Peggy like this. Her face looked so relaxed and those worry lines in her forehead weren’t as prominent as they were so often during the day. She lifted her index finger and stroked Peggy’s cheek a bit. 

“You really are something English,” she whispered. 

Peggy let out another soft moan and pulled Angie closer. Angie sucked in her breath realizing how close their faces were. She wasn’t sure how Peggy would react if she woke up. Then Peggy surprised Angie for the second time and brought her lips down to meet Angie’s. Angie stiffened for a moment before softening her posture and leaning forward to kiss Peggy back. 

And that was the precise moment Peggy decided to wake up. Her eyes shot open and she let out a squeal as she pushed back a bit too far and fell onto the floor. 

Angie moved to the edge of the couch and let out a deep sigh, “Alright there Pegs?”

Peggy put her hand on her chest and tried to calm her breathing. She looked around at the dark and realized she must have fallen asleep on the couch. “Angie?” she asked as her brain caught up to register whose voice she'd heard.

“Yeah it’s just me,” said Angie as she sat up and made room for Peggy to pull herself up.

Peggy sat up and turned to Angie. “Why were you kissing me?” she asked quietly. 

Angie shrugged. “You kissed me first.”

Peggy bowed her head in embarrasment. “I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did that.”

“Only apologize if you didn’t mean it. The way I figure it, if you’re calling out for me in your sleep, you probably wanted to,” stated Angie.

“You don’t seem to have a problem with it.” said Peggy simply.

Angie smiled at her. “You do catch on eventually English. I knew you were a smart dame, just takes you a minute sometimes.”

“Well I’ll have you know-“

“How bout we try it again?” asked Angie 

Peggy snapped her mouth shut. She thought for a moment. “I think I’d like that.”

Angie shook her head and smiled. She moved closer to Peggy and brought her hand up to rest at the base of Peggy’s neck. She used the position to lift herself up a little and bring her lips to Peggy’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Slowly working my way through old fic prompts I've done on tumblr so here's one in which emerysaks asked for: "one where still-just-friends Angie tries to rouse Peggy from their couch and urges her to go to her own bedroom to sleep, but Peggy, all adorably sleepy, says no and tries to persuade Angie to sleep down there with her... Maybe an unexpected kiss? :)"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
